


Baisemain

by starrypawz



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Flustering, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: Baisemain: A Kiss on the Hand





	

The spaceport felt a welcome oasis after the last few weeks. Spaceports were familiar, familiar sounds, smells. And more importantly a lack of those bloody nobles.

“You seem rather… glad to be heading back,” The Sith walking next to him spoke up, she seemed cautious? What was her deal anyway?

Andronikos shrugged, looking down at Lyee, “Don’t like being in one place for too long,”

“I… understand that,”

He raised an eyebrow, having a feeling if he did say anything else that the Sith would start prodding at him again trying to get him to talk to her. So, he did what he often did.

“Heh,” He snorted with a shrug of his shoulders, “C’mon Sith. Let’s get off this rock.”

“You don’t like it here?” Lyee tilted her head, and he had to admit that was far too adorable for her own good. And for his. “I would’ve thought after being stuck on Tatooine for so long you would’ve liked somewhere so… green”

“It aint the scenery that’s the problem, Sith,” He could’ve walked off to get his point across about ‘getting off this rock’ but didn’t. “I’d be just happy to sit on my ass and stare at all the green until the nerfs come home if it wasn’t for all the poxy nobles”

“The nobles?”

“Yeah you know, the stupid pricks you had to butter up to get anything done,” He sneered, “Think there better than everyone else-“

“Hmm…” He could’ve sworn she smirked, and it seemed she was about to put on the Sithy voice, “Maybe they annoy you because you’re a rude pirate and they have manners,”

Rude pirate. _Rude pirate_ , what was she ten?

Andronikos huffed. Realising two seconds later he fell right for her bait

“Who said I don’t got bloody manners,” Andronikos smirked. He bowed, bordering on comical before taking Lyee’s hand, “My dear Sith,” He did his best take at an Imperial accent, “May I ask you for the honour of accompanying me to get off this blasted rock?” He then lowered his lips to her gloved hand.

He smirked as she nearly jumped backwards as if she’d been shocked. Her face had gone red within seconds it seemed. And that he had to admit was adorable as hell. “How’s that for manners?”

Lyee pulled her hand away, she straightened herself up with a swish of her robes “W-We should get back to the ship,” She tried to do the ‘Sithy’ voice but he could hear it waver and crack.

He grinned broadly and briefly before following her.


End file.
